The Blood Trail
The Blood Trail Chapter 1. Breaking News The News There is a video of two men wreaking havoc in Paris. The two men are slaughtering men, women, and children indiscriminately. Police and swat units try to fend them off, but their efforts are useless. "These 2 men, Lar and Jericho are ..." the reporter is saying from a helicopter, but the helicopter is destroyed by a car thrown by Jericho. The helicopter crashes down and the camera captures the carnage from a close distance. A tank pulls up and Lar tackles it. Jericho walks over to the camera, picks it up, and crushes it slowly while smiling into the camera. The signal dies and Dr Sites turns off the TV. "I'm going to handle them" Tobias says as he grabs his sword and heads out. "I'm not going to stop you. Take this with you" Dr Sites says as he gives him a small black dot. "Its a tracker/camera" Tobias nods and takes off into the sky. Chapter 2. Thrash Tobias lands in Paris in the spot where the carnage was, which is now completely quiet. "The calm after the storm" Tobias whispers to himself. He walks around the city looking for any trace of Lar or Jericho. As he's walking, he drops small vials of blessed oil. Tobias turns around quickly to deflect an ax that was thrown at him. He slices straight through it. Jericho and Lar are standing at the end of the street. "I think we left one alive" Lar says pointing at Tobias. "I'll take care of this one, he looks kinda strong." Jericho states. Tobias dashes at Jericho and swings his sword at Jericho. Jericho grabs his sword and smiles. "Maybe not as strong as I thought" he mocks. Jericho punches Tobias in the face and draws blood. Tobias retaliates with a rapid punch which sends Jericho flying, then blows up a vial of oil where he fell. Jericho gets up and stretches "That one hurt. Yep, this guy's a Christian." he groans. He summons a sai and charges at Tobias, who dodges it and uses his Pagan Crusher combo. When Jericho hits the ground, he breathes a column of fire into Tobias' face. Tobias rolls across the street and catches himself. Jericho gets up and throws balls of fire at Tobias while summoning Imps to attack him. Tobias dodges the fireballs, and forces the imps to retreat, causing Jericho to get irritated. Jericho flies into him and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Lars is in the background clapping. Jericho is now beating Tobias to a pulp. Tobias goes into his Exile form and tries to fight back, but it is useless as Jericho knocks him out of it. Tobias stands up slowly with his sword, but before he can move, Jericho creates a fist of blood out of Tobias' arm and punches him in the face, knocking him out. The Syndicate just witnessed one of their strongest get beaten to a pulp. Dr Sites tells Yairen what happened. Chapter 3. Yairen goes to Paris with the coordinates from Dr Sites. He's accompanied by 4 men: Mr Exorcist, Prophet Jasper, Sento, and Jingle, who is now wearing a brown suit. They walk through the area looking for Tobias' body. They find him pinned to a tree with screwdrivers in the middle of a park with a thick trail of blood leading to his body. They take him down and Mr Exorcist heals him. "Hey. That was our decoration" Jericho yells as he walks toward him from the other end of the park. Yairen points at him and he is sent flying. Lar catches him and brings him close to the heroes. They stare each other down. Yairen and Jericho charge at each other and Sento, Jasper, & Jingle charge at Lar. Yairen and Jericho are trading blows at faster than light speeds. Jericho can tell that this guy is a lot stronger than Tobias was. Jericho tries to stab Yairen with his sai, but he shatters it with his finger, then hits Jericho in the face with a Multi Punch, causing him to spit up blood. Jericho cuts open his forearms and draws blood forming blades and begins swinging at Yairen. Yairen dodges all of his attacks. Lar is trading blows with Jingle and Sento. Sento stops him from moving and Jingle chain punches him with 6 arms and sends Lar crashing into the ground. Lar turns invisible and begins to beat Sento. Jingle is throwing chakra balls at him, but Lar is evading. Jasper charges and kicks him in the jaw with an electrified foot. "Great! More Christians" he shouts with irritation. Lar activates his Tattoos of Ares and summons the Spear of Odin. He uses his Undead Slam on Sento, then uses Helping Hand on Jingle, while his spear goes after Jasper.Jasper runs away from the spear, then turns around and shatters it with an open handed strike. Sento shoots him through the chest with an Air Beam and Lar falls to the ground. Upon hitting the ground, Sento summons a totem pole out of the ground and knocks him back through the air. Jingle tackles him and holds him in the air while making him face the sky, and Jasper knocks them down with a bolt of lightning. Lar staggers from the ground and points at Sento and an explosion goes off around him, then does the same to Jasper. Jasper is knocked out. Jingle throws a volley of chackra balls at Lar and he destroys all of them with an Eclipse Shot that stabs Jingle in the chest and pins him to the ground. Jericho is swinging his chainsaw at Yairen as he dodges. Yairen grabs the chainsaw and stops it, then slaps Jericho across the face. Jericho summons his chains of agony. Two wrap around Yairen's arms, while 2 strike him. Yairen yanks both chains out of the ground and slashes Jericho with them. He shakes his head and all of the chains disintegrate. Jericho turns into a Nephilim and stands over Yairen. "Don't you know what happened to the last giant that stood over a man of God." Yairen says sternly as he picks up a rock and throws it into Jericho's head, knocking him down. "So thats how David felt." he says to himself. Jericho goes into his Demon Prince form. Lar walks over to Tobias and Mr Exorcist holding an ax of sand. Tobias grabs his sword, but Mr Exorcist puts his arm in front of him to stop him from moving. Mr Exorcist and Lar lock eyes, then all of a sudden Lar takes off running in the opposite direction, screaming at the top of his lungs. "We gotta get out of here!" he shrieks as he grabs Jericho and flies off into the sky. "I don't know what you did, but couldn't you have did it earlier?" Prophet Jasper questions jokingly. Mr Exorcist just shrugs. "They'll be back." Tobias states with a worried expression. "It doesn't matter." Yairen says "Our power exceeds theirs and always will." Category:Stories